


Take my whole life

by Skamtrash



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Anal Sex, Banter, Boat scene pt 2, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Riding, Sexual Content, Silly, Slow Dancing, Surprises, theyre very comfortable with each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 09:53:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18386063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamtrash/pseuds/Skamtrash
Summary: Eliott surprises Lucas with a night out on the boat and tries to do it the right way the second time around.





	Take my whole life

"Eliott, tell me!!" Lucas giggles at his boyfriend has his hands covering his eyes for the surprise. "You know last time you surprised me like this,  the night didn't end the best." 

"I'm going to take my hands off." Eliott says and pecks Lucas' cheek as he slowly removes his hands and Lucas slowly opens his eyes. He recognizes it, obviously. The night it all came crashing down and he suddenly feels uneasy on the boat, replicating that same night. 

"What are we doing here?" Lucas ask confused. 

"I wanted to do this,  the right way"

"You're not--you're okay right?" He ask hesitantly. 

Eliott takes a deep breath, "Yes. I just thought we can do this again,  kind of do this night right.  I've paid for it, rented it for the night.  I can show you the charge on my account" 

Lucas shakes his head and laces his hands behind Eliotts head,  "I trust you.  So what did you have planned for the night?"

Even raises his eyebrows suggestively and Lucas playfully rolls his eyes, "We're gonna do that the whole night?"

Eliott pulls Lucas to press against him and kisses him, "You know we can" He mutters against his lips. "But I have other plans" He takes one of his hands, "May I have this dance?" Eliott asked pulling away, arm stretched out.

Lucas chuckles, "Why of course you may." He places one hand on Eliotts shoulder and the other around his back as Eliott does the same. 

"There's no music" Lucas points out. 

"You need music to dance with me?" Eliott narrows his gaze, "No, but it'd be nice" Lucas replies

Eliott pulls his phone out and opens spotify to find a song to play as they stay wrapped in each other arms and Lucas rest against his boyfriend's chest. He sets his phone down and adjust his hands. Lucas chuckles as soon as he hears the first couple of lines.

_Wise men say only fools rush in_

_But I can't help falling in love with you_

"My god, you're so cheesy" Lucas smiles looking up at him.

"What?" Eliott dramatically gasp. "Is it not perfect?" 

"It is." Lucas says honestly. "Its just very you to pick a song like this" Eliott smiles and pulls Lucas to his chest, "No more talking, just want to dance and listen to it with you."

They sway to the beat of the music and this shouldn't be reality, Lucas thinks. He shouldn't be on a beautiful boat this evening, decked with fairy lights with the love of his life slow dancing. Its just too good to be true but being with Eliott is too good and he's gotten used to this being his normal, being so happy and so lucky.

_Darling so it goes_

_Some things are meant to be_

_Take my hand, take my whole life_

_For I can't help falling in love with you_

As Lucas is appreciating Eliott in his arms and the beautiful voice of Elvis belting out of Eliotts phone speaker, he hears his boyfriend whisper, "Can't think of a song better fitting for dancing with you" 

Lucas pulls up from his chest and brings the hand on Eliotts waist up to his hold his jaw, "Making it really hard to resist you" He says glancing between his lips and his eyes. And Eliott knows his boyfriend is giving him that look that says  _take me now_ but he really wants to keep this going for another minute. He likes dancing with Lucas. He pecks his lips as they keep dancing until the song comes to an end.

When it does, Lucas leaps up onto his tippy toes, pulling Eliott down to kiss his lips, mumbling in between kisses how much he loves him. Eliott picks Lucas up and takes him downstairs to the cosy setup he spent a lot of time on but Lucas wants him and who is he to deny his boy. 

When he throws Lucas down on the bed, the smaller boy gets a glance of the little fort set up with a little table of food. Eliott leans in to kiss him but Lucas turns his head, "What kind of food is that?'

"Its pasta" Eliott laughs. "Do you want some?" 

Lucas guiltly nods since he's interrupting the moment but he is hungry. Eliott holds his hand our for Lucas to take which he does and they crawl into the fort, also decorated with fairy lights. 

Eliott hands Lucas the plate of pasta that he unwraps impatiently. Before he's about to take a bite, he narrows his gaze up at Eliott, "You didn't make this, did you?"

"You will never let that go, will you?"

"You almost killed me!!" He accuses as he takes the first bite which is quite delicious.

"You're not gonna eat?" Lucas questions with his mouth full. 

He shakes his head,  "My body is kind of focused on other things now" He says sliding Lucas over to sit in between his long legs.  

He leans in to kiss on Lucas' neck who continues eating, not minding Eliott. His boyfriend starts sucking on his neck and Lucas squeals, "Baby!"

"What?" Eliott chuckles. 

Lucas doesn't get a chance to reply before his phone starts to ring and apparently his boyfriend thinks that's a sign to keep kissing him.

"Hello?"

"Oh fuck, I forgot. I'm with Eliott"

"We can't come, Yann. We have pla--" Lucas squeals again when Eliott sucks on a certain spot on his neck. 

"We're not having sex, I'm just eating. I'll call you tomorrow. Bye" And hangs up and turns to face Eliott.

"Listen mister, I'm hungry. This pasta is good and I'm going to finish this"

"Okay,  okay" Eliott says and adjust himself to lie on his stomach and pulls his phone out to check Instagram and let Lucas eat. After about 10 minutes,  Lucas is turning Eliotts face toward his and kissing him,  catching Eliott off guard. He immediately starts pulling up Eliotts shirt. Eliott pulls back needing to catch his breath, "Shit Baby! Things took a turn quickly." 

Lucas nods tugging on his shirt, "I'm ready now. "

"Let's get on the bed" Eliott says climbing out of the fort and Lucas following. Eliott lies down on his back and Lucas climbs on top of him and leans down to kiss him. Eliotts hands find their place on Lucas' ass as they make out but it doesn't take long before Lucas is insistent upon having his  man's shirt off again. 

Eliott stops them because he really wants to light some candles and Lucas sighs as Eliott literally takes a whole five minutes to light them,  "Baby,  hurry up" Lucas whines stuffing in his hand down his pants.  Eliott lights the last one and runs back over, hopping on the bed. 

They spend a lot of time dry humping against each other,  but it gets too much because they feel each other's hard erections pressed against them.  They strip each other down and Lucas immediately gets on his knees. Eliott takes his place behind him and opens him up with his fingers,  Lucas occasionally grinding back against his fingers.  His face is buried in the pillow, his whole being focused on Eliotts fingers in him and occasionally his tongue but Eliotts phone starts ringing and Lucas whines,  "Ignore it please" 

So Eliott does. He continues opening up Lucas until his phone rings again,  "Fucks sake" He curses, pulling away to lean over the bed and grab his pants.  He pulls his phone out without looking at the ID which was a mistake.

"What?" He answers.

Before he even gets a reply,  Lucas mouth is on his dick.

"Sorry, what?"

"Where are you?" It's Baz 

"We're out. We fo--fuck, sorry. We forgot" He licks his lips,  looking down at Lucas and runs his fingers through his hair,  holding it there. 

"They want to talk to you" Eliott says relieved as he drops back onto the bed to focus on Lucas' mouth on him and drops his phone on his stomach. Lucas cheekily pulls the phone closer to him but doesn't stop what he's doing.

"Hello? Lucas???"

He hears Baz and Arthur yell through the speaker. 

He exaggerates the noises and sounds of the sucking so they get the hint. He hears them whispering and speculating about what's going on. 

He laughs on Eliotts dick when they wonder if it's possible that they would answer the phone if they were doing exactly what they were doing. The vibration of Lucas laugh courses through Eliotts body, almost making him come. He desperately pulls Lucas up to kiss him but the phone is still pressed in between them. Lucas pulls it up and hangs up.  He sits up and quickly snaps a photo of his shirtless boyfriend beneath him and sends it to the group with the message, _Leave us alone.  We're busy_

Lucas turns the phone off right after and Eliott pulls him back down as he does. "Need a condom" He mumbles.  Lucas reaches over and grabs one off the side table. He opens it up and moves so he can slide it onto Eliott's hard and aching dick.

"Want you on top." Eliott says like he's already on the verge of coming and needs his boyfriend on him.

"Should I play music?" He teases as he lifts his hips, teasing himself a bit before sliding down on the head.  Eliott holds the base of his erection as Lucas eases all the way down. He takes a deep breath and starts off easy by rotating his hips in the shape of an eight. When he finally lifts his hips up to slam back down, both of their heads fall back in mere pleasure. Lucas leans down, kissing on Eliotts chin who mumbles,  "You're so good,  babe" 

Lucas locks his fingers in Eliotts hair as soon as the older of the two starts thrusting up inside of him.  He presses his face into Eliotts shoulder but Eliott is already slowing down. He brings his hand to try to move Lucas hand,  "You're hurting my head"

"What am I supposed to hold onto?" Lucas questions.

"The sheets" So he grips onto them and gives Eliott the okay to continue. Eliott feels so deep inside him,  he almost wants to cry at how good it feels but he'd rather just come.  They both start approaching their orgasms within the next couple of minutes. Eliott warns Lucas that he needs to finish soon because he cannot hold out anymore.  Lucas wraps his hand around his own dick and starts rapidly stroking.  Eliott starts playing with Lucas'  nipples to stimulate different parts of him body to make him orgasm harder and quicker.

"Baby,  you're gonna make ---" He doesn't even finish his sentence before he's moaning and his cum is shooting out. Eliott doesn't wait a second more before he shoots inside of Lucas with deep groans. Lucas doesnt pull off right away, he likes to ease off him, wait until Eliott softens. Wants to stay like this as long as he can. 

Eliott knows that so he let's Lucas stay like that as he cleans up their stomachs, "Now I'm hungry" Eliott laughs. 

"I want some of yours, I'm still hungry" Eliott nods as Lucas makes no effort to move. 

"Okay baby, off now. Really need that pasta" Lucas slowly climbs off and Eliott gets rid of the condom, jumping up to get the plate and a drink, hopping back on the bed.  Eliott lies down on his stomach and dives in and Lucas lies his upper body across Eliotts back, "Want some" He says hovering over his shoulder. 

He gives Lucas a fork full and continues eating. "Where did you get this? It's so good. " He groans satisfied

"A place near my parents'. I'll take you" 

Lucas kisses his back and gets up to fetch his phone,  and seeing all the messages in their group chat. 

"Can you believe they're still trying to talk to us?' Lucas ask lying back down. 

"Call them." Eliott says. He calls Yann's phone and puts it on speaker and is instantly hit with loud music and screaming when they answer.

"Bro!!!"  He hears Baz yell through the phone. "Are you guys done fucking?"

"If you knew thats what we were doing, why did you continue texting us?"

"Are you guys coming?" Arthur speaks up. They're all very much drunk and wasted.

"No." Lucas says. "I already told you, we're busy for the night."

He hears Yann further away ask, "Isn't Lucas' ass tired?"

"'Dude, shut up! I called to tell you Im alive and Im feeling very attacked right now" Lucas says.

"'Okay, well I'll see you tomorrow, I need another drink." Yann says and soon the line is dead.

"Why do we put up with them?" Lucas ask as he rolls over to lie down beside Eliott. 

"You tell me, they were your friends first" He replies, finishing up his food and sets the plate aside. 

He pulls Lucas into his arms, "I have a surprise for you tomorrow."

"More? This is enough, Eliott" He insists looking up at him.

"Never enough for you" He pulls him closer and kisses the top of his head"

Lucas smiles and tilts his head up, "Man of my dreams" And slams his lips into Eliotts as a thank you for this night and this very moment. 

 

 


End file.
